


Sun

by JustSomeBee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Naruto
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, BAMF Cassandra Cain, BRUCE IS A GOOD FUCKING PARENT, Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Because she's the baby, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce and Selina have a weird relationship, Bruce takes weekdays, But he turns out to be a good brother, Cass is the best sister, Cheap Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Duke Thomas is Signal, F/M, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, He doesn't like Hinata at first, He's the best at everything he does, Hinata has powers, Hinata is a Cute Baby, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, It's Alfred, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is a good brother, Just not what you think, Possibly best sibling, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Bruce Wayne, Selina takes weekends, They have joint custody, Tim Drake is ALSO A GOOD BROTHER, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim needs a nap, but a sleepy one, say it louder for the people in the back, you read that right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeBee/pseuds/JustSomeBee
Summary: "A father holds his daughter's hand for a short while, but he holds her heart forever.”Or, Bruce finds baby Hinata Hyuga and raises her as his own, and she grows up to be loved and protected.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky number seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Batman and Naruto crossover? Why not? Also, ages are a little unclear, but Damian is nine. I want him to be slightly closer in age with Hinata. Slightly.

" _I can't do it, Bruce."_

_"Selina..."_

_"It's...it's too much. I'm grateful for helping me with finding her, you know that. But I can't raise a kid, let alone a baby. You raised five kids, you'll do much better than I would. Take her."_

And so he did.

And here she was, five months old, wrapped in a baby blue blanket and asleep in one of his old cribs that Alfred found. So often Bruce had found himself in the Batcave, staring at the Batcomputer for hours on end with nothing able to distract him from the task at hand.

Not the arguments between Damian and Tim, not the pleading from Dick to at least spend ten seconds with the rest of the family or Jason's 'passive aggressive' insults and barbed words.

But tonight was different. Instead of tapping light blue keys, his fingers gently thread themselves through wisps of dark blue hair. He sat there, mesmerized at the sight of this bundle of blankets.

Her chubby hands that twitched and flailed around in her sleep, the apples of her cheeks, the way her eyes moved around under her eyelids, surely dreaming of something fantastical, something only babies could dream of.

"Master Bruce?"

He didn't bother looking up from the baby's peaceful face, he merely focused on the sound of Alfred's footsteps getting closer. "Yes, Alfred?"

"The young masters are all gathered as you requested," Alfred said, taking his place to the right of him. "Master Jason in particular is quite...anxious to know why he has been called."

"I imagine he would be," Bruce mumbled, rubbing his face as the reality of his situation hit him. He had just found a five month old baby an hour ago with Selina who had left him with said baby, and now his four sons were about to meet her and probably question why he had 'collected another child' as Jason loved to say.

Bruce felt exhaustion seep into his bones and mentally prepared himself for the storm of questions, confusion and some manner of petulant quips that only his sons could muster up.

As if reading his thoughts, Alfred put a hand on his shoulder. "Chin up, Master Bruce. It could be much worse."

"Could it?" Bruce asked, furrowing his brow as he looked at his father figure.

"Of course," Alfred looked back at him with a twinkle in his eye. "She could be your illegitimate child."

Bruce groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sure Master Damian would get a hoot out of that."

" _Alright_ , Alfred."

* * *

As Bruce walked into the living room without removing his suit, he lightly frowned at the sight of only three of his children sitting on the couch. Well two of them were sitting on the couch, Jason was sitting on the arm of it, but same thing. Dick was whistling a cheery tune while Damian sat with his arms crossed and scowling, looking like the world's angriest nine year old. 

Which well...he was.

"Where's Tim?" Bruce asked, getting his sons' attention. "And Duke and Cass?"

Dick hummed and pointed upwards, "Tim is actually asleep for once. And no offense B, I know this is important, but I'd rather not wake him."

"Ah."

"And Duke and Cass are over Steph's right now. It's their 'movie night'."

Ah yes, Steph's 'movie night'. It mainly consisted of everything like the typical girl's sleepover with the addition of Duke, considering he was the newest member of the family. Steph wanted to get to know him better, 'without all of the bat angst' as she puts it.

Honestly he couldn't blame her.

"Alright, is there a reason you called me so fu-..." Jason clamped his mouth shut as he and his brothers all drew a sharp intake of breath and stared at the wriggling bundle in Bruce's arms. Bruce, for his part, merely adjusted the bundle, gently pulling down the blue blanket so they could get a good look at what he was holding. 

"What the fuck..?"

The baby swiveled its head in Jason's direction, making the boys gape at the large white eyes that stared back at them in curiosity. There was an awkward silence for the next ten seconds, both parties almost sizing each other up before the baby broke out into a big gummy smile and started flailing her arms around. "Bah!"

That seemed to break some of the awkward tension in the room as Dick smiled slightly and shuffled towards them, the baby's happy gaze on him the whole time."So," he gently poked her nose, making her squeal and hide her face in Bruce's shoulder, "what's this little one's story?" The baby turned her head slightly and giggled as Dick made faces at her. Absolutely beaming at this point, Dick plucked the baby out of Bruce's arms and started cooing at her, much to the baby's delight.

Bruce felt his lips twitch at the sight of his eldest making faces and baby talking while his brothers, Damian in particular, watched in horror. "Boys," he said, getting their attention. "This is Hinata. She'll be staying with us for...a long time."

"How long?" Damian asked in a tone that made Jason roll his eyes. The boy crossed his arms and furrowed his brow, and Bruce could feel the beginnings of a headache already. He looked down at Damian and gave him a look. "As long as I say so."

"Tch." Ah, there was the petulance. Bruce and Jason watched as Damian sent Dick and the baby a heated look before scoffing and walking out of the room. His second son snorted and plopped down in a chair, running a hand through his hair. "Welp. Another one for the cause, huh B?"

"Jason..."

"Please don't start." Dick mumbled, frowning slightly as Hinata started gumming on his fingers. "I think she might be hungry." The baby was drooling all over his hand, her bright eyes watching his every move as if daring Dick to remove his hand. 

Jason watched his brother's discomfort with a slight smile. "There's formula in the cabinet over the stove...with baby bottles."

"..." Dick and Bruce shared an odd look before they both turned to Jason, who merely shrugged. "Prank war between Replacement and the demon brat. They forgot to throw it out. How convenient."

Dick blinked and sighed, whispering a 'nevermind' before he started baby talking to Hinata about being fed and her crazy brothers. She gave him another gummy smile, releasing his finger and making him grin in return.

Jason watched them before he grunted and stood up. "Well, since you called me so late and I really don't feel like driving right now, I'm staying the night." He announced, before he turned and started walking out of the room. "Let's hope you don't fail this one, B."

Bruce refused to acknowledge that last sentence and looked at his eldest, ignoring the disappointed twist of his lips. "She seems to like you," he pointed out, watching Hinata gently pat Dick's face with her chubby hands.

"Yeah, she's sweet..." Dick smiled down at her for a little bit before his blue eyes met his own. "Bruce...I knew you wouldn't have...brought her here if you weren't serious." He adjusted the baby slightly, gently resting his chin on top of her head. "So you know I'm here to support you however I can."

Bruce gave his eldest a small half smile. "I know, Dick." 

"Good." He beamed and stood up, adjusting Hinata so that she was on his hip. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be kidnapping her now. Isn't that right, Hinny?" Dick grinned and blew a raspberry into her stomach, causing her to squeal in delight and kick her legs happily.

"...Hinny?"

"Don't judge me." Dick winked at him and promptly turned around, striding from the room.

Bruce watched them leave before sighing heavily and throwing all his weight into the chair that Jason had vacated. He had just brought a baby that he had helped Selina find into his house for him to raise.

That made seven children. Seven.

God, he had a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now! Just to be clear. I'm only including Bruce's actual six children, in my humble opinion. Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, Cassandra and Duke. Barbara and Steph will make little cameos here and there, but as for the members like Luke, Harper, Cullen and others, they will not be in this story. Sorry, but I just like my core six.


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bird, a cat or a bat?

"Okay Hinny, over here this time."

Dick beamed as he wiggled the plushie in Hinny's face, laughing as the baby followed the movement with each turn of her head. Dick then moved the plushie to the left of her, Hinny then responded with staring at it before rolling two times so that she was on her stomach once again, giving the plushie a gummy smile. "Buh..."

Dick's heart melted.

"Good job, Hinny!" He grinned and picked her up, blowing a raspberry in her stomach. Honestly, the ear-shattering squeals that followed were worth it.

Hinata was possibly the sweetest baby who ever existed. Sure, she cried and woke everyone up at ungodly hours and vomited like most babies, which was disgusting, but she was easily placated and Dick quickly discovered that throwing a towel over his shoulder dealt with his little sister's vomit. Sometimes.

Nonetheless, Hinny never cried much during the day, and Dick often found himself easily lulling his sister to sleep.

Not only that, everyone in the manor seemed to be attached to her, not that he could blame them. 

Bruce seemed to be her favorite person in the solar system, breaking out into actual shrieks of happiness whenever he entered the room. He always looked taken aback, as if he was shocked that someone would be glad to see him. Still, Dick loved watching the ghost of a smile on his face when he held Hinata, idly stroking the fluff of indigo strands whenever she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Alfred and Cass were close seconds, and were the only two people Hinata would never cry for. Maybe because they were the only ones in the family who had some sense in their heads and Hinny somehow knew that.

Cass was downright enamored with her baby sister, as she would take her into her arms and nuzzle the top of her head. Her eyes would close and she would start gently rocking, easily drifting Hinny off to sleep whenever she was distressed or simply didn't want to be put down with a nap.

Since Al was the one who woke up earliest, he generally took over her morning routines and fed her breakfast. When everyone would shuffle into the kitchen, Hinny would be there while Alfred worked, occupying herself with toys while she sat in her highchair.

Whenever Jay came over he avoided her like the plague, which Dick always frowned at. How couldn't he see that this ball of sunshine, fat and cuteness was always so eager to see him? That she recognized him and that whenever he left, she would always stare intently at the door?

Tim and Duke were downright awkward with her, Dick found it to be adorable. When Duke came home the night after Bruce brought Hinny, he had just stared while she beamed at him. Tim, for his part, had tried to hold her, but she started squirming in the awkward hold and he quickly passed her to Bruce and darted upstairs like she was a ticking time bomb.

Damian was...Damian.

"She seems happy today."

Dick didn't even have to turn his head to see who came into the room, judging by the way Hinata shrieked and made every effort to get out of his arms.

Bruce chuckled and gratefully took her into his arms, and Dick smiled at the way she settled into the crook of his neck. It was as if she fit perfectly there. She was so comfortable with him, more so than anyone else. That made him wonder...

"Bruce? Where did you and Selina find Hinata?"

He felt Bruce shuffle next to him, and the long suffering sigh that followed. He slightly adjusted Hinata and leaned back into the couch so that was lying on his chest more. It was really jarring to see Bruce Wayne, the Batman, with a tiny child on his chest.

"Selina and her mother were friends," he began, idly stroking Hinata's hair. "Her husband wasn't...good to her. So when she hadn't contacted Selina for a few weeks...she got worried and asked me for help finding her..."

Dick bit his lip and felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I'm...guessing you didn't find her..."

"We found her..." He could feel the heaviness in Bruce's voice. "She was bleeding out, holding Hinata in her arms...she had been attacked so viciously. I couldn't save her in time, we both knew it. So...she held out her daughter, and asked me to take her."

"Bruce..."

"Selina was convinced that the husband did it...so went to the family residence." He looked down at Hinata who was sleeping peacefully on his chest. "Everyone inside was dead too. It was just...completely empty. All of the evidence that the family ever existed is right here."

Dick closed his eyes and sighed. Already, barely five months old and Hinata had so much taken from her, and she didn't even know it yet. "God, Bruce. This is...she's so young."

But then again...weren't they all when the world had taken so much from them?

"I know Dick," Bruce mumbled. He slowly sat up, sighing again. "That's why I...I can't afford to fail this time. Not with her."

He knew exactly what he was talking about. "Bruce, you didn't fail with us."

A pained look flashed across Bruce's face. "Dick..."

"No no, listen to me." Dick sat up and leaned forward on his knees. "You did the best you could with what you were given. No matter what Jay says, you didn't enlist us in this mission. We chose it." He grins, his blue eyes gleaming. "Your stubbornness just rubbed off on us."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Bruce's face as he looked down at Hinata's sleeping face. "Still...no nighttime adventures in a bird suit for her."

"That's...probably for the best." He loved what he did, but it was never ending, and Hinny had so much potential to be something else, something normal for once. "Besides, even if she did, it wouldn't be a bird."

Bruce squinted. "...Another bat?"

"No...maybe a rabbit?"

"..." Bruce slowly turned to face him, all traces of humor gone. "A rabbit, Dick?"

"What? Rabbits are scary." Bruce shook his head and Dick laughed softly so as to not wake Hinata.

Whether it be a bird, a bat, a rabbit, a mouse or even a normal occupation, Dick would take care Hinata like he did with all his younger siblings, no matter what.

"Now how about a cat? Wait, too much leather and latex."

"Please stop, Dick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! Hope you enjoyed this, next chapter is Selina's chapter, and if you have any requests for what you would like to see, please let me know! Ta ta!


End file.
